What Do You Want To Do?
by Bookkbaby
Summary: Light shounen-ai, KilluaGon. --"Do you want to leave me?" --


Disclaimer: I don't own HxH and make no money from this fic. HxH is the property of the mangaka.

Warnings: Really, REALLY light shounen-ai. Maybe some OOC – this is my first HxH fic, though not my first fic by any means! I wrote this in about an hour last night, so let me know if you see any unforgivable mistakes!

What Do You Want To Do?

Killua sighed heavily as he lay on his back, his deep azure eyes staring blankly at the stars in the nighttime sky. His arms were folded behind his head and he let his mind wander even as his senses stayed attuned to his surroundings. Some things would never change and his habit of staying aware of his environment was one habit he would never break no matter how long it had been since he had been an assassin. In his five years as a Hunter, the skill had come in handy more than once.

The gentle, almost nonexistent breeze carried the soft sound of contented breathing to his ears and the scent of the forest to his nose, as well as a scent that reminded him of the ocean. The grass was soft as it brushed up against his arms and the backs of his hands. To his side, he could feel the warmth of another human being, the only one he fully trusted. When he opened his mouth, he could almost taste the chilly night air.

A feeling of tranquility swept over the ex-assassin. Though these nights weren't rare by any stretch of the imagination, they were quietly treasured all the same.

He could hear the soft crunching of grass as the other person with him shifted. A moment later, a shadow and the loss of warmth by his upper body signified that the person had sat up. Curious, Killua turned his head towards his friend, looking up at the black-haired boy's profile.

Gon was staring up at the stars, a contemplative look on his face. He seemed to be thinking hard about something, though Killua didn't know what. The white haired boy frowned a bit, unfolding his arms and pushing himself up to sit next to the other boy.

"What is it?" he asked, poking the dark haired boy's cheek. "You'll overheat your brain cells if you think too much."

Gon blinked, turning towards Killua with an almost hesitant but determined expression. The white-haired boy leaned back imperceptibly, sending a teasing smirk Gon's way as he waited for whatever question it was Gon had come up with now. The other Hunter had a knack for asking the strangest, most awkward questions and they were always the most difficult when Gon had that bit of hesitation in his expression.

"Killua..." Gon began, then stopped. He scratched his temple thoughtfully, as if picking his words carefully.

"What is it? Spit it out already, stupid," Killua replied, a bit unnerved by how much thought the usually straightforward teen was putting into the question. The dark haired boy was quiet for several seconds, not meeting the ex-assassin's gaze. The white haired boy made a small noise of annoyance, turning away as the quiet dragged on.

"Do you want to leave me?" Gon suddenly blurted out. Killua jerked his gaze back, eyes widening as they landed on Gon's sincere expression. His mind went blank.

"W-What is that supposed to mean!? Idiot..." Killua spluttered, glaring as he turned to fully face his friend. "Why the hell would you ask such a stupid question?"

Gon winced slightly at his friend's angry tone, then tried to glare back. It wasn't nearly as effective as the white haired boy's enraged stare.

"It's not stupid!" he retorted. "All I wanted to know is if you found what you wanted to do!"

The seemingly abrupt change of topic briefly confused Killua until he recalled a conversation the two boys had had many years ago when Killua and Gon had visited Mito on Whale Island.

It had been a night almost exactly like this. They had been twelve and already making plans for their futures.

Flashback

_"Let's go together and go to different places and see different things! I'll look for my father... and you look for what you want to do!" Gon's expression had been earnest and happy, excited about the prospect of finding Gin. Killua had been a bit skeptical at first, but then..._

_"It'll be fun!"_

_The black-haired boy's expression of utter joy and anticipation was not one the ex-assassin could deny. He had smiled softly and turned away, fixing a look of boredom on his face._

_"I guess that's not bad."_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Until I find the things I want to do, I'll help you with your search."_

_And with a cheerful 'ok!' the promise had been sealed._

End Flashback

Killua sighed again and relaxed his expression, turning away from Gon and lying back down on the soft grass. He shut his eyes. They hadn't found Gin yet, though they were much closer to locating the elusive Hunter than they had been back then.

"Is that all?" he asked coolly. "It's still a stupid question."

"No it's not," Gon maintained. Killua could hear the grass crunch as the dark haired boy moved closer. A hand touched his shoulder, shaking his lightly. "C'mon, Killua, I want to know. Have you found what you want to do?"

The white haired boy opened his eyes slowly but didn't look at Gon. The other Hunter stopped shaking him and waited expectantly.

"Yes. I guess I have," Killua replied eventually, shutting his eyes again. "Now go to sleep."

There was dead silence for about half a second before there was an explosion of noise.

"WHAT? What is it?" Gon said, shocked. Then, more quietly, he added, "Does this mean that you're leaving?"

Growling with exasperation, Killua sat up and looked Gon directly in the eyes.

"No, stupid. And I'm not telling - go to sleep."

Gon stared back with what could have been a pout if it wasn't on a seventeen-year-old boy's face.

"Killua..."

Rolling his eyes, the white haired boy huffed in irritation.

"I'm not leaving. What I want to do can only be accomplished if I'm with you anyway," Killua turned away again and settled down to sleep. "Now good night."

He ignored the dark haired boy's protests, smirking quietly to himself. His goal was a private one, something he could never tell Gon.

Well, not for a few years. This was the sort of goal you only told someone else about after it was accomplished, especially if the person you wanted to tell WAS the goal.

Killua had no plans to leave Gon. It was, after all, very difficult to win someone's heart if you weren't there to sweep them off their feet.

The End

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think! I may write some more KilluaxGon in the future – well, I may write actual KilluaxGon in the future, rather than just this light shounen-ai type fic.


End file.
